


The Ceiling of Stars

by mmmooniie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaBoku - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Falling In Love, Fluff, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short Story, Studying, akaashi keiji - Freeform, akaashi keiji/bokuto koutaro - Freeform, bokuto koutaro - Freeform, bokuto koutaro/akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto sucks at math, haikyu!! - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmooniie/pseuds/mmmooniie
Summary: Akaashi loves Bokuto, Bokuto loves Akaashi. All it takes is an evening under the stars before they start to get the idea.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Ceiling of Stars

From before the time that Akaashi had even started his first year at Fukurodani, he had always been drawn to the school after seeing a match, after seeing Bokuto. Bokuto was his driving reason to go to Fukurodani. He was so influenced by him, he felt like he needed him in his life. There was just something about him that he couldn’t quite understand about Bokuto. Even after meeting him and being on his team, he was at a loss for words.

Him and Bokuto got close, but he knew way more about Bokuto than Bokuto could ever know about Akaashi. Bokuto was an open book, he was easy to read, and he wasn’t shy about his feelings. Akaashi had very quickly learned this, and used this to his advantage during games and to get closer with him. He knew exactly how to cheer up Bokuto during his mood swings and depressive states, which was always a helpful tool for the team.

It was a Thursday, a week before their finals. Bokuto had always struggled with math, and Akaashi had a way with numbers. After volleyball practice, Bokuto had begged Akaashi for help, which Akaashi just couldn’t say no to the poor ace. It was one of his flaws to his many, as he saw it, but to others, he was perfect.

“Akaashi please! If I fail another math final i’m gonna be in  _ huge  _ trouble!” The owl like male whined as he grabbed onto the other males shirt and began to tug on it, not taking no for an answer.

Akaashi sighed, then ran a hand through his slick raven hair. “Bokuto— Please let go of my shirt, you’re going to stretch it…” He looked down at Bokuto, seeing how desperate he was for his help. “Okay… I guess it won’t hurt for me to help you, you do need it after all…” He muttered before putting a hand on Bokutos head and pushing him away from him.

Bokuto jumped up after he was pushed away. “Yeah! Studying with Akaashi!” He ran and grabbed both of their gym bags, pushing Akaashis into his arms and putting his own on himself. “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” For some odd reason he was excited to study, or maybe it was that he was excited to have some time alone with Akaashi. But he knew well that Akaashi wasn’t going to let him play around. He knew that when it was Akaashi and studying, it was time for him to get serious.

Akaashi put his bag on with a slight huff, watching Bokuto and already knowing that this was going to be a slight hassle, but he knew how to handle it. “We’ll go to my house.” He spoke as he walked out of the locker room and out of the building Bokuto was already walking right by his side, just as they had done for almost two years already. They walked the same path as they had done everyday, Bokuto kicking around a rock while they walked together.

“Hey, ‘Kaashi.. Do you think if I pi—“ Bokuto was abruptly interrupted by Akaashi, who, already knew exactly what Bokuto was about to ask.

“No, Bokuto. If you picked up that rock and tossed it to me, I would not set it for you to spike.” He shook his head slowly, honestly a little disappointed that Bokuto would even think about that. “Do you want to hurt your hand and not be able to practice for a while? I don’t think you do. Think before you speak next time, that might save you in the long run.”

Bokuto immediately began to pout at Akaashi rejection. He did realize that his idea wasn’t one of his brightest ones, but it was still worth a shot at least. “Okay.. Sorry.” He mumbled after he had been dejected by his setter. He thought about what Akaashi had told him, but not for more than a minute. He had already become focused on other things. They had approached Akaashis house, since his was the closest to their school, and Bokuto already perked up and changed his mood. “Look! We’re here!” He smiled brightly at Akaashi, who continued to look deadpan at his house.

Akaashi knew Bokuto wasn’t really going to take what he said into hard consideration, and that was fine with him. “Yes Bokuto, that is my house. You’re a little excited today, is there any reason for that today? You do know we are here to study your math, and not to do anything fun, correct?”

Bokuto shrugged a little, keeping the cheeky smile across his face. “Well— Yeah. I know we gotta do math and stuff.. But I like your house a lot!”

Akaashi shrugged right back at him as he unlocked the front door and led Bokuto into his house, both of them taking their shoes off at the door, and then went to Akaashis room. Akaashi set his bag down by his door and then walked over and sat on his bed. “Okay. Let’s get started on your math.” He sat back slightly and stretched while watching Bokuto.

Bokuto just looked around Akaashis room. He had been here many times since they’ve known each other, but there was just something about it that he really loved. It was the aesthetic, he assumed. “Right!” Bokuto shouted before hopping on the bed and dumping out his school bag. “Uhm… Now I just need to remember which one is my.. math notebook…” He mumbled as he searched through stray papers and some notebooks and folders. “Ahah! Here!” He held out a red notebook to Akaashi.

Akaashi knew Bokuto's bag was going to be a disaster before he even dumped it. He had always organized it for him after their study sessions, but that never lasted long. “Okay… Good job on actually finding it this time.” He couldn’t help but to let out a snarky remark, he knew Bokuto wouldn’t care anyways. He opened up the notebook and found this units notes, looking through them. “Okay… I can help you with this.” He went from his snarky remark to smiling at him, which was rare, and normally only for his star.

It had only been minutes before Bokuto started whining. “Akaashi! I don’t even know what a pyth- pie… python korean theory is! Math doesn't even make sense… Why do I need math if I’m just gonna play volleyball anyways…” He grumbled and started pouting, putting his pencil down and getting ready to give up.

Akaashi looked down at Bokuto pencil, just knowing that he was getting ready to give up. He let out a quiet sigh. “Bokuto, it's the pythagorean theorem, not.. whatever you decided to say… And I believe that it could be helpful. Maybe not for a spikers perspective, but definitely for a setters.” He started thinking about it a little more, imagining Bokuto getting ready to spike one of his sets. “Without the numbers, at least.” He picked up Bokuto’s pencil and put it back into his hand gently. “Now, can we get back to work?” He didn’t even notice that their hands were touching.

Bokuto noticed though. He let it show. Not purposefully, of course. His face was a light pink, and he didn’t say anything about it, he just nodded and knew it was best to get back to work. He was feeling some type of way. A type of way that he couldn’t talk about with him. He knew what this feeling was. But it was a little embarrassing. It was natural for him to share his crushes with Akaashi, but what if his crush  _ was  _ Akaashi. He couldn’t tell him that. They were also supposed to be studying, and Akaashi didn’t like when they went off topic. So he kept his mouth closed.

Bokuto’s thoughts of what happened soon faded away and were replaced with more math terms that he didn’t completely understand, but with the help of Akaashi, he was getting better. While he was trying to work out some extra problems, he began to hum a song. His hums soon turned to him trying to remember the lyrics to the song. “Staring at the ceiling…” More humming. “...through Paris all through…” He wished he knew all the lyrics, but this was the best he got. “...canyon moon..” He mumbled and looked up to find Akaashi staring at him. He froze, a little fearful of him, but Akaashi just smiled and looked back down at his work.

Akaashi loved to hear Bokuto sing. It wasn’t often that Bokuto blessed his ears, but he cherished it whenever he could. Whether Bokuto was singing in the locker room showers, or just a little moment like right now, to Akaashi, Bokuto had an amazing voice. It was smooth like honey, and the man had range. It was impressive. So when he heard Bokuto singing just now, he honestly felt a little overwhelmed, and that’s why he ended up staring at him. He unawarely fell for him hard. It was getting worse. But worse wasn’t the right word. Better.

They studied for hours, up until the point where Bokuto's poor little head could no longer retain the information that Akaashi was spilling out to him. Akaashi put down the pen and the notebook while Bokuto pulled a blanket off of the bed and rolled himself up in it, then laid down on the floor. Bokuto did this every single time that he came over, it was almost like a ritual of some kind.

Akaashi watched Bokuto and sighed, glad that the studying was over, his own head beginning to hurt. He loved this part of their study sessions the most. He practically jumped up and turned his bedroom lights off and shut the blinds. He grabbed his own blanket off of his bed and settled down on the floor next to Bokuto. He closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, calming himself down before he opened his eyes and stared up at his ceiling.

His ceiling was sprinkled in those glow in the dark stars. He had them since he was a young child, but was never bothered to take them down. They were soothing to look at, and when Bokuto first discovered that they were on the ceiling, he never wanted to look away. That is what started their little ritual.

Bokuto could stare at them for hours if he was allowed to, but Akaashi normally made him get up to eat dinner, which he obliged to easily.

“Akaashi… The stars are so beautiful tonight.” He held back his giggles. This was also another part of his ritual, always flirting about the stars, to which Akaashi always replied with, “Yes Bokuto.”

Bokuto wiggled out of his blanket and just covered himself up with it. He kept his arms behind his head to prop it up so he could continue looking at the view. He was having difficulty keeping his heavy eyes open, so he decided to raise up one of his arms, extending it and spreading his fingers, looking through them. “Woah… They're so pretty…” He looked over at Akaashi for his reaction.

Akaashi looked back at him, looking deep into his eyes. He kept a straight face and didn’t even reply to Bokutos comment.

Bokuto instantly got flustered from Akaashi looking at him. His face turned a shade of crimson. His mouth hung open as he was searching for the right words to say. “U-Uhm.. Uh.. Right Akaashi! Right? Right aren’t they? Aren’t they Akaashi?!” He began to freak out a little.

Akaashi smiled and let out a soft giggle. “Sorry, I got distracted in your eyes.” He turned away and looked back up at his ceiling full of stars.

Were they dating or in a relationship?

No.

Not in the slightest.

Were they mutually pinning for each other?

Yes. 

Quite obviously, in fact.

Though their entire team was aware of this, nobody ever bothered to ask them since they just assumed that they were in a relationship.

Bokuto really really liked Akaashi, but didn’t think that Akaashi felt the same way about him.

Akaashi was in love with Bokuto. But, he thought that Bokuto would be too childish to understand his true feelings, and their relationship wouldn’t work out.

But it was now in this moment that Akaashi knew he was dead wrong. Bokuto definitely was capable of things that he couldn’t even imagine, he knew that already. Knew it all too well. So why he ever doubted the other was a mystery to himself, and he deeply regretted it.

Akaashi’s response made Bokuto's already dark face somehow get even darker. Why did Akaashi have to accidentally flirt with him… This wasn’t good for his heart and he knew it. “Akaashi!—“ Bokuto shouted, causing Akaashi to immediately back up a couple of inches.

“Bokuto— Please lower your voice. Inside voices Bokuto, inside voices.” Akaashi knew exactly what he was doing, but pretended not to. He wanted to test Bokuto, and wanted to see how his words affected him. Of course he didn’t want to do anything that would hurt him in any way, emotionally hurt him, that is. “Bokuto.” The younger male spoke in his more serious tone, the tone that he used on the court when Bokuto was about to break.

Bokuto just stared at Akaashi, going silent after he was told to quiet down. He could feel some tears pricking at his eyes, but he refused to let them show. “Yes… Akaashi…” He mumbled for the first time in awhile.

Akaashi showed off a small grin. “You’re just as good as all of the other stars out there.” He watched him for a second before shifting his gaze back up to his ceiling, knowing what he said had a deeper meaning, but he knew Bokuto wouldn’t instantly understand.

Lately, Bokuto had been down about not being in the top three aces, but he settled for top five. Akaashi knew how it ate at Bokuto. He believed Bokuto was the best. The best in his eyes.

His star.

His star that shined his absolute brightest on the court.

His star that had the brightest, most glowing smile that he had ever seen.

His star that hit his tosses with the most care and precision.

His star that claimed his tosses were the best.

Akaashi was often complimented by Bokuto. He appreciated every word said. They were the protagonists of the world, anyways.

“I’m just as good… As the other stars out there…” Bokuto mumbled as he began to think about it. He followed Akaashis gaze and looked back up at the star littered ceiling. “But.. Akaashi… Those stars are plastic and i’m..” He started poking and squishing his stomach. “I’m Bokuto Koutaro!”

“Exactly.” Akaashi replied. 

Exactly was all that was needed to be said.

Bokuto quickly understood what he was referencing to, and it gave him the feeling of butterflies in his tummy. He felt shivers down his legs up to his arms. His heart began to pump blood through his body quicker. His breathing stopped as he could no longer contain these feelings he’d felt for the longest time. It was time for him to go out and say it. He was always so confident (other than his depressive episodes on the court) so why couldn’t he do this simple thing?

Akaashi didn’t seem to put any thought into anything else he was doing. He just let his heart speak for him, instead of his head.

“Bokuto—“

“Akaashi—“

They both looked at each other in shock. Bokuto now stumbling over his words.

“It’s okay, Bokuto… Go first. I’m sure whatever you have to say is very important.” He gave a slight smile again.

Bokuto nodded slightly and looked down for a couple of seconds while he got his thoughts in order. He probably should’ve taken longer than just a couple of seconds. “Akaashi!” He pursed his lips in thought. “Uurrrhgg!” He sat up quickly and started messing up his hair. “This is too hard for me! I can't say it!” He whined loudly and groaned out of frustration.

Akaashi sat up and managed to secretly scoot a little closer to him. He put a hand on his back in hopes that it would calm the ace down, which it miraculously did. “Listen, Bokuto…” He sighed and looked back up at the ceiling once again. He really did use it as something to calm him down. But now he looked back at Bokuto, seeing the look on his face. He didn’t believe that any words needed to be shared between them anymore.

Bokuto was looking at him with a loving expression, hoping to catch a glimpse of Akaashis beauty while he was distracted with other things. They made eye contact again, but this time he didn’t get flustered. He just looked into his setters eyes for what seemed an eternity.

They both seemed to understand that they no longer needed to speak to each other. They understood exactly what they wanted. Even Bokuto could read the situation. It became painfully obvious to Akaashi, that this is the way they had been since the first time Bokuto had seen his ceiling full of stars. 

_ He  _ was just the one that couldn't read the situation.

He was the one who had been holding back for so long. Holding back his true feelings and refusing for them to surface.

He was the one who was controlling this situation. Bokuto was just a pawn, while Akaashi was the queen.

They both settled back down against the carpeted floor. Akaashi dragged down two pillows for the both of them, sliding one underneath Bokuto's head before they had laid down. They had mutually, and silently, decided to combine and share their blankets, allowing for their bodies to get close to one another. They were hesitant, but they felt like they fit together like a puzzle piece. 

Akaashi closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it a moment later. He felt so calm and content being wrapped up in the strong spikers arms. He felt weak and small compared to Bokuto. Which was completely fine with him at this moment.

Bokuto, on the other hand, never saw Akaashi any different. He saw him as he was. He was already perfect to him. Bokuto wouldn’t change Akaashi even if he had the chance. This man... Was the most perfect, and precious thing that he had. And he never wanted to let go of him.

He was  _ his _ world, and he was  _ his _ star. And  _ they _ were the protagonists.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, this was my first posted work, so I hope it was enjoyable. This was just a short story I had drafted for awhile^^ There might be a sequel to it :)


End file.
